Currency of Ludwag
From left to right, top to bottom: Siji, Sepu, Atus, Bir, Onval, Juzal. Different Currencies of the World: The value of money throughout Azura is derived mostly from the material coins are minted with, and in Ludwag, this is no exception. Some unsuccessful attempts have been made throughout history to introduce alternatives such as paper, for example, millenia ago during the human kingdom of Shijon’s expansion. In the central Azurean continent, two main groups of currency are used, seen below. Latteras: Currency used and produced by the human kingdom of Latteras, this is the most common form of currency and is used widely by every nation besides the Elven kingdoms. Not as valuable as elven currency, Lattish coins are minted out of metallic alloys, in contrast to the elven ones (detailed below). Lattish coins are round and overall have the same size, with not a lot of details etched into them. Images depicted in Lattish coins include the busts of kings, swords, shields, or even just basic geometric shapes. The “simple” design of the currency makes it rather easy to mass produce compared to elven coins. BIR (BRONZE): A Bir is the most common form of currency exchanged around. A peasant or common citizen would use this bronze coin for most regular, day-to-day transactions. One could buy a loaf of bread, a mug of ale, a bar of soap, and the like. Peasants, like farmers, miners, and other laborers make around 40-60 of these a week. ONVAL (STEEL): One Onval is the equivalent of 10 Birs. It’s used for the purchase of more expensive commodities and services. For example, clothing, furniture, a room at an inn, a frying pan, and tools like a tinderbox or lanterns. People with a middle-class lifestyle like soldiers, bakers and tailors make about 10-15 of these a week. JUZAL (ELECTRUM): Juzals are worth 10 Onvals or 100 Birs. They’re not commonly used by average citizens. The electrum currency is found in the hands of nobility, merchants, successful businessmen, or adventurers. They’re used for buying expensive gear like halberds, potions and armor. In terms of nobility, Juzals are exchanged for bottles of fine wine, jewelry, fine clothes, and pieces of art. A person with an extravagant lifestyle, like lords, guild leaders and wealthy businessmen easily makes at least 10 Juzals a week. Pyros: This currency has been in use ever since the reign of Pyros. The Elves of the East and West use this currency to seperate themselves from Latteras and its people, but also as a reminder of what was once the greatest period in Elven history. Made out of precious metals, Pyric currency is worth more than the Lattish one. Elven coins are also larger than humans’, featuring a hole in their center along with odd shapes and intricate details depicting the gods, local flora, and legends. Although commonly used in Elven marketplaces and cities and more valuable, the currency is not often converted in Lattish lands. SIJI (IZTHMARA): This octagonal coin is seen in the hands of Elven commoners. Much like the Bir, it can be used to purchase a mug of tea, a warm meal, or a whetstone. Elven lower-class citizens make about 25-35 of these a week. SEPU (SILVER): A Sepu is worth 10 Siji and is hexagonal in shape. Used mostly by travellers and artisans, along with citizens making bigger purchases. One could get a new set of clothes, a sleeping bag, a box of nails, or a grand meal with this sort of money. Middle-class Elves make about 5-10 of these a week. ATUS (GOLD): The noble currency and said to be the most beautiful of all coins, the Atus possesses a triangular shape and is worth 10 Sepu or 100 Siji. Its bright yellow color draws eyes in both native and foreign lands. A sign of wealth and nobility, purchases made with Atus include plate armor, jewelry, fancy fabrics or swords. High society makes at least 7 Atus a week. “Global” Noble Currency & Grand Transactions: Nobility throughout Azura is known for using diverse methods for carrying out grand transactions, and it is no different in Ludwagian lands. Aristocratic citizens often make use of gems or metal ingots when making expensive purchases, such as large pieces of land or multiple sets of armor for an army. Being globally valued, these materials are widely accepted. Another standard used for centuries would be 1-pound platinum ingots, worth roughly about 10 times the value of gold (in that case, 1000 Atus or 2000 Juzals). Other Information Regarding Currency: WEIGHT AND SIZE OF COINS: Coins in Northern Ludwag and minted in such a way that 100 units of every currency weighs more or less 1 pound. This standard has been reportedly seen in nations throughout other continents, such as Hallmond or Trepheon. 100 coins is enough to fill up an average money purse. If there is a need for ease of transportation, this amount can be converted into a 1-pound ingot, or traded for a gem like an amethyst. EXCHANGE RATES THROUGHOUT LUDWAG: As mentioned above, elven currencies are generally worth more than the human ones. The current exchange rate between both coin families for the past few decades has been consistently 1:2. So, in this case, a person could exchange 8 Bir for 4 Siji, or 3 Sepu for 6 Onvals, and vice versa. FOREIGN & ANCIENT CURRENCY: In Ludwag, foreign coins are usually accepted in trade and hold value based on the material they’re made of. Trephian currency such as Tables, Moons and Crowns, for example, hold a value similar to Pyric money. Older coins are also often treated based on their “physical” value, but collectors are known to pay large amounts for a centuries old piece of copper, provided there is a history behind it. Example Graphics Lifestyle Expenses Food, Drinks & Lodging Armour & Weapons General Goods